


An Exploration of Wizarding Houses

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Trees, House profiles & suchlike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: The heraldry of Wizarding Britain’s nobility is regulated by the Wizengamot College of Arms,headed by the Armiger-in-Chief. In 1991 this position was held by Lady Georgina Parkinson nee Robins,who succeeded to it upon the 1989 death of its last holder,Lord Armando Dippet.





	1. House Potter

The Noble and Masterly House of Potter 

Ethnicity:Primarily English and Cornish. Distant Teutonic and Pseudo-Norse ancestry.

Motto: Vestibulis Semper (Ever Forward)

Seat:Standecombe Hill, Godric’s Hollow

Lineage: Lynfred ‘the Potter’ of Stinchcombe m. Marisa Desrosiers - Hardwyn Potter m. Iona Madley 

Lord: Charlus Noel Potter m. Dorothea Emily Strahan 

Heir: James Erik Potter m. Lily Marie Evans

Scion: Henry (Harry) James Potter 

Proxy: Oswell Constans Macmillan 

Distinguishing Features: Dark/auburn hair, green or gray eyes


	2. House Watts

The Noble and Aged House of Watts

Ethnicity:Irish,originally Greek.

Motto: Seirbhís agus Ceartas do Chách (Service and Justice for All)

Seat: Watts Manse, near Hagerstown, Maryland 

Lineage: Malach ben mHainil of Porthysek

Lord: Constantine Lorcas Watts

Heir: Nicole Duerre Watts

Scion: Alexis Nicole Watts

Proxy: Percival Tancred Graves


	3. House Johnson

The Most Noble and Aged House of Johnson

Ethnicity:varies.

Motto: An Chéad Ardaigh (The First to Rise)

Seat: Johnson Hall, near Gloucester

Lineage: Sir Landon of the Borough, a knight to Ethelred the Unready

Lord: Malcolm Grantaire Johnson 

Heir: Angelina Samantha Johnson

Proxy: Usually John Ethan Davis


	4. House Brown

The Most Noble and Elder House of Brown

Ethnicity:Cornish

Motto: Famille, devoir, honneur (Family,duty,honor)

Seat: Brown Manor, near Swindon

Lineage: Sir Boremund d’Vraune, the Knight of the Old Oak

Lord: Lancel Caius Brown

Heir: Tyrion Stephnel Brown

Scion: Lavender Delia Brown

Regent: Colin Gaheris Brown

Proxies (4): Herbert Peire Brown, Joshua Valens Brown, Alexander Deston Brown, Maura Stephanie Brown 


	5. House Cattermole

The Most Noble and Victorious House of Cattermole 

Ethnicity:originally Scottish

Motto: An-còmhnaidh maireannach (Always Enduring)

Seat: Cattermole Hall, Port Gaverne

Lineage: Tyler of Brighton, a bastard son of Henry I

Lord: Henry Ezekiel Cattermole 

Heir: Reginald Bryan Cattermole 

Scion: Margaret Emma ‘Maisie’ Cattermole

Regent: James Xavier Cattermole 

Proxy: Lorcan Aymeric Cattermole 


	6. House Dumbledore

The Most Noble and Masterly House of Dumbledore 

Ethnicity:Irish

Motto: Naimhde dian, cairde dílse (A fierce foe,a faithful friend)

Seat: Dumbledore Manor, Dungeness

Lineage: Abelar Dumbledore, a Potions master

Lord: Albus Percival Dumbledore

Heir: Aberforth Nyel Dumbledore

Scion: Caitlin Milena Dumbledore 

Proxy: Jeremiah Wylis Dumbledore 


	7. House Shacklebolt

The Noble and Ancient House of Shacklebolt

Ethnicity:Breton

Motto: Tan segur com alba (As Sure as Dawn)

Seat: Shacklebolt Manor, outside of Bexhill

Lineage: Marillius d’Hauteville

Lord: Kingsley Erean Shacklebolt

Heir: Leanne Paula Shacklebolt

Regent: Damien Ruskyn Shacklebolt

Proxy: Thomasin Annette Shacklebolt


	8. House Robins

The Most Noble and Prestigious House of Robins

Ethnicity: Irish/Cornish

Motto: An sean, An ciallmhar, An cróga (The Old,The Wise,The Brave)

Seat: Robins’ Nest, near Aldershot

Lineage: Dianthus the Bird-speaker

Lord: Deremond Albrecht Robins

Heir: Demelza Louise Robins

Regent/Proxy: Darius Cole Robins


	9. House Haywood

The Noble and Masterly House of Haywood

Ethnicity:English

Motto: Pas moins digne (No less worthy)

Seat: Hayford, in East Anglia

Lineage: Piers Borage-Wood, a noted Seer

Lord: Ethan Sollius Haywood

Heir: Penelope Brianne Haywood

Scions: Beatrice Marie Haywood, Evanna Georgette Haywood

Proxy: Daphne Ava Haywood


	10. House Weasley

The Noble and Aged House of Weasley

Ethnicity:Irish

Motto: Laídir an Leor (Strength through Many)

Seat: Weasley Hall, near Maidstone

Lineage: Sir Sage of Kent, a knight in the service of Edmund I of England

Lord: Cador Halstein Weasley

Heir: Jeremy Paulus Weasley

Cadet branch

Seat: The Burrow, near Ottery St Catchpole

Lord: Septimus Ardvic Weasley

Heir: Arthur Lorcan Weasley 

Scion: William Artos Weasley

Other scions: Charles Robb Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Frederick Danforth Weasley, George Parcus Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Marietta Weasley

Regent (both):Valens Wayland Weasley

Proxy (both):Leila Carynne Weasley

Second proxy: Brendan Thufir Weasley 


	11. House O’Neal

The Most Noble and Upstanding House of O’Neal

Ethnicity:Irish,obviously 

Motto: Déanann gníomhais, ní focail, ceart (Actions,not mere words,make right)

Lineage:traditionally the Druid Sèathas

Seat: Longview Hall, in Killarney

Lord: Cirdan Meachæs O’Neal

Heir: Angus Owain O’Neal

Scion: Rionach Elissa O’Neal

Regent: Lucos Balon O’Neal

Proxy: Aidan Demnor O’Neal


	12. House Midgen

The Noble and Masterly House of Midgen

Ethnicity:English

Motto:Le plus doux notre fidélité (The sweeter our fidelity)

Seat: Midgen Hall, near Norwich

Lineage: Simon the Tall,a noted mapmaker

Lord: Colin Raymond Midgen

Heir: Brandon Valens Midgen

Scion: Eloise Iris Midgen

Regent: Walter Fynnard Midgen

Proxy: Lucas Byrne Midgen


	13. House Carter

The Most Elder House of Carter

Ethnicity:Cornish

Motto:Listen Carefully

Seat:Carter Hall, in Beaufort,North Carolina

Lineage:Ambrose Parkinson, a bastard son of that House

Lord: Seamus Worth Carter

Heir: Landon Rollins Carter

Regent: Hilary Vanessa Carter

Proxy: Fiona Selene Carter


	14. House Arsenault

The Noble and Aged House of Arsenault 

Ethnicity:French,French-Canadian,Scottish

Motto: Demain, au tournant de la lune, dans un an, nous viendrons (Tomorrow,at the turning of the Moon,a year from now,we will come)

Seat: Manse d’Arsenault, Riviere-du-Loup

Lineage: Terence of Ormskirke, a noble knight

Lord: Roger Damien Arsenault

Heir: Thérèse Dorea Arsenault

Heir Presumptive: Françoise Yara Arsenault

Proxy: Tamas Ladon Arsenault 

Distinguishing Features: dark hair, oval faces, sharp facial features, rather tall


	15. The descendants of Phineas Eglon Black

Phineas Eglon Black (1880-1966) m. Lynn Bennica Macmillan (1877-1988)

1\. Avril Charlotte Black (1901-2002) m. Charles Finch-Fletchley (1900-1993)

(2 generations skipped)

Michael Finch-Fletchley (1954-2017) m. Elise Luanna Warrington (1956-2025)

Justin Leonard Finch-Fletchley (1980-) m. Luna Eden Lovegood (1981-)

Children TBA

2\. Lionel Daevon Black (1904-1998), never married

3\. Cailet Selyse Black (1905-2014) m. Franklin Nonnus McLaggen (1905-1990)

3 children: Niocal Verne Black (1931-2012), Emmeline Louise Black (1933-2028), Jason Campbell Black (1936-2044)

4\. Zacharias Orlando Black (1908-2001) m. Genevieve Karen Brown (1906-1994)

1 child: Elizabel Nora Black (1942-2039)

5\. Sybil Lorea Black (1916-2000) m. Charles Rouvier (1912-1997)

2 children: Charlotte Amanda Black (1939-), Paulina Rosamund Black (1952-)


	16. The descent of Aegon Black

**Aegon Sérion Black **(1700-1805) married **Gianna Lucena Arsenault. **Their son **Balon Gorynel Arsenault **moved to Quebec. His descent on the Black Hall Tapestry is as follows:

Jason Aldean Arsenault m. Isla Tiene Dunbar c. Kadel Richard Arsenault m. Mira Joan Prewett, Paulus Charles Black (first Black line in North America dies with him), Ernest Lysander Arsenault, Togo Mayence Arsenault

————

Georges Cadel Arsenault m. Helene Ryka Potter

———-

Nestor Johannes Arsenault _their son _m. Sandrine Autumn Corner. 

5 children,the last of whom succeeded to the lordship: Ella Marina Arsenault, Borros Selwyn Arsenault, Kynon Nymor Arsenault m. Saera Colette Periard, Jason Iwernia Arsenault, Lucien Cole Arsenault

———-

Lucien Cole Arsenault m. Edeva Lauren Walsh

Laurence Viantir Arsenault m. Jolyssa Eloise Ollivander

3 children: Susannah Ilene Arsenault m. Angus Owain O’Neal, Tamas Ladon Arsenault,

Roger Damien Arsenault m. Elissa Conklin

Thérèse Dorea Arsenault, Françoise Yara Arsenault


	17. House Patterson

The Noble and New House of Patterson

Ethnicity: Anglo-Canadian

Motto: En famille, la force de vie (In family, life and strength)

Seat: Pattermanse, outside of Barrie

Lineage: Richard Patterson, a Muggle tradesman

Lord: Eloise June Richards

Heir: Michael Thomas Patterson

Scion: Robert Cyrus Patterson

Proxy: Ardith Eleanor Mayes


	18. House Poirier

The Noble and Courageous House of Poirier

Ethnicity:French-Canadian

Motto: De la terre, sagesse (From the earth,wisdom)

Seat: Riverview Hall, near Quebec City

Lineage: Alexander du Saral, godfather of Nicolas Flamel

Lord: Gilles Heron Poirier

Heir: Lianne Colynna Poirier

Scion: Henry Gilles Poirier

Regent and Proxy: Michel Daeron Picard


	19. House Theodorakis

Ethnicity:Greek

Motto: Megalóno dynatós (Growing Strong)

Seat: Theonis House, near Larissa

Lineage: Euryboros of Perga

Lord: George Kînilon Theodorakis

Heir: Theodore Amycus Theodorakis 

Scion: Christos Quellon Theodorakis 


	20. From the Almanach der Zaubererfamilien

The most noble and gallant House of Schlosberg, seat at Bregenz (cadet branch in America).  
Motto: Our ardor is our armor

Sigil:Main,two wolves rampant, fetty green on red  
Supporters:two men,naked from the waist upwards,wearing laurel crowns

Lord: Luthor Aslan the Second  
Heir: James Rickard  
Scion: Cara Victoria


	21. Heraldry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heraldry of Wizarding Britain’s nobility is regulated by the Wizengamot College of Arms,headed by the Armiger-in-Chief. In 1991 this position was held by Lady Georgina Parkinson nee Robins,who succeeded to it upon the 1989 death of its last holder,Lord Armando Dippet.

House Pendragon

Blazon: a gold Alban cross, dividing the quarters as follows,   
in the first and the fourth, the dragon banner of Pendragon,  
in the second and the third, plain white with no device

Supporters:an eagle and a dragon, both sejant

Crest:a Gallian tower,crowned with a grey banner

Motto: Ganwyd i arwain (Born to Lead)

Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Blazon: Quarterly; I Gules a Lion rampant to sinister Or, II Vert a Serpent erect Argent langued of the First, III Or a Badger statant regardant Sable, IV Azure an Eagle wings displayed and elevated of the Second beaked of the Fourth; and over all an Escutcheon of the Second charged with the letter 'H' of the Fifth.   
  


Supporters: none

Crest: a stylized castle, in the style of old Prydain

Motto: Draco dormiens numquam titillandus (Never tickle a sleeping dragon)

House Gryffindor

Blazon: a lion,sejant,roaring,on a field-de-rouge

Supporters:none

Crest: none

Motto: Quiconque mène, soyez vous de noble qualité (Whosoever leads,be you of noble quality)

  
  


House Poirier

Blazon: quarterly, in the first and third, a wolf rampant on azure, in the second and fourth, pure vert

Supporters: two men,regardant,wearing dueling robes

Crest: an arm in armor holding a wand

Motto: De la terre, sagesse (From the earth,wisdom)

House Pleasure

Blazon: quarterly, the first and fourth, per fess azure and gules, a cat armed azure langued gules between two towers, both purpure: the second and third, or with a lion rampant azure

Supporters: none

Crest: an eagle armed

Motto: Ar mhaithe le grá agus sonas (In pursuit of love and happiness)

House Wakefield of Sweet Valley

Blazon:In a blue shield with a gold trim set with laid black bars crossed grain ears exceeded by a pear, all gold.

Supporters: none

Crest: none

Motto: Ever better


	22. House Pleasure

The Most Noble and Gallant House of Pleasure

Ethnicity:British

Motto: Ar mhaithe le grá agus sonas (In pursuit of love and happiness)

Seat: Pleasure Hill, outside of Trenton

Lineage: commonly attributed to House Hufflepuff

Lord: Evan Primus Pleasure

Heir: Edward Lucan Pleasure

Scion: Sabina Cailin Pleasure


	23. Another extract from the Almanach der Zauberfamilien

The most noble and most pleasant house of Santelli,  
earl of St Moritz, of Carniola, of Zara, and western Austria as far as Linz,  
lawful baronet of Cagliari (disputed),  
courtesy title Baron of Linz,  
heir titles above, baronet Montrochand, baron Viterbo and viscount of east Lazio (shared with Zabini),  
and members of the Silvan Order........

.....current heir Peter Maron, born 1954, educated at Beauxbatons (Piedrenard),  
scion and heiress-in-waiting Maria Elizabeth,  
born the 17th of March,1980,  
second cousin of the revisor,  
in her second year of education at Hogwarts (Gryffindor),


End file.
